iAm Sam
by GeorgieM
Summary: Sam isn't happy anymore and decides it's time for a make-over. The new her is attracting all kinds of attention but Sam really doesn't care.  She's just trying to find her happiness again. Rated T for some language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I still have Letters to Freddie that I'm writing as well as my Suite Life one, The Heart of Zack, but I got this idea in my head and it just wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is and I hope you like it.**_

_***btw~ I seriously do not own iCarly or its characters.***_

Chapter 1

Samantha Puckett, better known as Sam, sits at the small vanity in her room staring into the mirror. Turn this way and that, she sighs in frustration. "Well, Mama. It looks like it's time for an overhaul."

For several months now, Sam has been feeling dissatisfied with her life. The things that used to make her happy and fulfilled just aren't working anymore. She still loves food and dreams of marrying ham. She still doesn't care about what other people think and enjoys freely voicing her opinions. Sam is unhappy though. The violent tendencies that she has always reveled in, no longer put a smile on her face. Her lazy, slovenly behavior is leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

Perhaps her years of friendship with the perky and pristine Carly Shay have finally taken their toll. Maybe Sam is finally maturing a bit. Whatever the reason, Sam realizes that she is not happy with the way her life is turning out. She decides it's time for a change and, when Sam decides on something, she goes ahead and does it. The hardest part is deciding what to change, which brings us back to why she is sitting in front of a mirror.

Grabbing a notebook out of her backpack and a pen, she opens it to the first clean page and begins to write a list. At the top she has labeled, Changes for a New Sam. Below she begins listing ideas as they come to her.

1. Hair - have it trimmed and styled

2. Face - figure out how to use make-up

3. Clothes - buy some that are more feminine but not frilly and girly (do not ask Carly)

4. No more violence unless truly provoked

5. Clean up after self

6. Do homework and don't fall asleep during class, remember you don't want to be the loser that flunks out of high school

Sam thought about adding another about arguing less and not calling people names but couldn't bring herself to write that. After all, she still enjoyed arguing, especially with one of her best friends, Freddie Benson, who a total dork. Sam would never actually tell him that though or the fact that she think that intelligence is really hot. He might get the wrong idea and think she likes him. Not gonna happen.

Satisfied with her list, she decides to get started on the easier ones right away. Its Saturday morning, so she heads out to catch a bus to the mall. At sixteen, Sam has her license but can't afford a car and there is no way that her mom would even think of buying her one, even a used, crappy one.

Phase one, her hair goes incredibly well. The stylist kept most of the length just layering it to give it shape, leaving the curling locks to frame her face. Her hair without the extra weight feels bouncier and leaves her feeling just a bit giddy, which is a strange feeling for her.

Next stop is the make-up counter. After a very long discussion with one of the ladies there, Sam walks away with a large bad of supplies and a brand new knowledge on how to make the most of her features. The lady did a great job on her free demonstration and guys are taking notice as Sam walks by on her way to her next task, wardrobe.

Keep with her funky, colorful style, Sam chose several new outfits that were form-fitting and feminine. She added new skirts, dresses, blouses and leggings. All in bold colors and all chosen to show off her curvy figure without being slutty. Thank goodness Grandma Puckett sends a hefty birthday check every year and that, for once, Sam got it before her mother could see it.

Back at home, Sam puts away all of her purchases and stares at the room around her. Sighing, she looks at her list once more and re-reads number five. "Why did I have to write that one?" Disgusted but resigned, it takes her the rest of the day to clean out her room. Surprisingly, she felt a small well of pride at how good it looks. "I think I deserve a reward for this."

Putting on one of her new outfits, she checks herself out in the mirror. Royal purple leggings cling to her slim legs with a pair of suede peep-toe shoes on her feet. A short, faded jean skirt with designer purple and blue paint splatters hangs from her hips. A fitted royal purple tee-shirt shows off her small waist and curvier figure. Amazingly, her hair and make-up look just as good as it had earlier, making her blue eyes pop and her pouty lips gleam with gloss. Grinning, she grabs her money, phone and keys, shoving them into the pocket of her skirt, and walks out the door to go to Groovy Smoothie.

Walking in, Sam doesn't even notice the reactions she is getting. She goes up to the counter and yells. "Hey, T-Bo! I need a Blueberry Splat."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." T-Bo shows up carrying a stick covered in pancakes. "You wanna buy a pancake?"

"No!" Sam answers, scowling at him.

"Fine! I get your smoothie." T-Bo goes to the blenders and fixes her drink. She pays as he hands her the drink and goes to sit down at an empty table.

Sam takes out her phone and texts Carly while she drinks her smoothie, still oblivious to the stares she is getting. Most of the guys in the shop have their eyes on, even some of them that are there with other girls. Sam couldn't care less though. She finishes her treat and stands up to leave, knocking into someone. "Hey, sorry about that." She mumbles.

"Pardon me." A familiar voice replies. Sam looks up at the guy in front of her and smiles. That thick brown hair parted on the side and chocolaty eyes she knows as well as she knows her own.

"What's up Fredward?" Sam smirks and crosses her arms.

Freddie stares down at her in amazement, taking in her new look. "Sam?" He asks hesitantly.

"No. The boogyman." Sam rolls her eyes at him. "Of course, its me, nub."

"What… How… huh?" Freddie stutters, his grasp of the English language failing him.

"Wow. Impressive speech there." Sam laughs. "I'm heading over to Carly's. See ya later, nub."

"uh Bye." Freddie manages to get out. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Sam waves over her shoulder in acknowledgement without turning around and walks out the door. Freddie notices most of the male eyes in the room watching as she leaves and grumbles to himself. At the counter, he realizes that Sam walked away without hitting him once. Weird.

"Yo! Carly!" Sam waltzes into the Shay's apartment without knocking, as usual, and grabs a seat on the unoccupied couch.

"Be down in a second, Sam!" Carly's voice comes from somewhere upstairs. "I need to talk to you." Footsteps tap their way down the stairs and into the living room, stopping suddenly next to the couch. "OMG! You look hot!" Carly squeals excitedly.

"Thanks." Sam grins and stands up to show Carly the full outfit.

"What's the special occasion?" Carly wonders as they sit down on the couch together.

"Don't have one." Sam replies, shrugging her shoulders. "Felt it was past time for a change, so I changed."

"Well, I'm impressed." Carly laughs. "The guys at school are going to drool when they see you."

"Like I care." Sam snorts at the thought. "Mama is a bit more choosy than that. I learned my lesson from those losers I used to date. It's gonna take more than a nice set of abs or a fun sense of humor to peak my interest."

"If you say so." Carly murmurs, not quite sure how to take this new Sam. "Anyway, I have something to tell you. I've got a date tonight!"

"No chiz!" Sam sits up straight and grins at Carly. "Well, come on girl. Spill the deets. Who feels like they are worthy enough to date my best friend?" Carly blushes.

"I'm going out with Gibby." Carly answers quietly. Now, I know what everyone is probably thinking but Gibby is one hot guy now. With his boxing and exercise regimen, he lost all of his baby fat, grew several inches and is sporting some serious muscle. Now, all the girls want him running around with his shirt off.

"That's great, Carly." Sam says sincerely. "He's always been able to put a smile on your face." Sam pauses and realizes something. "Crap, that means you're busy tonight and we can't hang out."

"Sorry." Carly pouts, sad to disappoint her friend. "Wait. If you get a date, we can double and still hang out tonight."

"Yeah right." Sam rolls her eyes at her friend. "Where am I going to find someone who has nothing better to do at this hour on a Saturday night?" They sit in frustrated silence until they hear a knock at the door. Two seconds later, Freddie walks in smiling.

"Hola!" He greets them.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaims, turning to Sam. "What about Freddie?"

"What about Freddie?" Freddie asks uncertainly, unsure if he should run away or not. Sam laughs at the suggestion.

"You want Freddie and I to double date with you and Gibby?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Why not?" Carly asks, determined to make this work. "We all hang out anyway so what the difference?" Freddie stands there with his mouth hanging open, listening to her talk. Sam finally stops giggling and considers it.

"I guess. Sure." Sam responds, surprising everyone. "Are you sure Gibby won't mind though?"

"I'll text and ask him." Carly picks up her phone and shoots off a message to Gibby. Two minutes later, her phone beeps with his answer. "He says 'No Problem. Didn't know they were dating.' Uh, guess we can set him straight when he gets here." Carly hops up off the couch, ignoring the looks her friends were giving her, and heads upstairs to finish getting ready. Freddy plops down in the vacated seat next to Sam.

"So, we're going out with Carly and Gibby?" Freddie asks, trying to catch up with the plans for the night.

"Looks like." Sam replies, nodding her head. They sit quietly for a moment before Sam starts frowning. Freddie turns to her and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Do I want to know what that look is for?" He asks.

"I wonder what they have planned for us to do tonight." Sam folds her arms, considering the options. Carly comes back down wearing a short, navy baby-doll dress and black heels. "Hey Carly, you foxy lady, what are the plans for tonight?"

"I'm not sure." Carly raises a finger to her lips in thought. "I think Gib mentioned something about dinner and then dancing at that new teen club."

"Cool. I've been wanting to try that place out." Sam smiles and relaxes into the couch. Freddie, on the other hand, stiffens at the mention of dancing but no one notices because someone knocks on the front door. Carly answers it, smiling.

"Hi Gibby." Carly invites him in.

"Hey peeps." Gibby greets the group, grinning. "We ready to roll?"

They all nod and head out the door, Gibby leading the way holding Carly's hand. Freddie and Sam smile at each other over the sight of this and follow behind. They pile into Gibby's car, chatting and laughing.

At the restaurant, Gibby looks at his two friends seated across from him and Carly. "So, when did you two start dating?" He asks curiously.

"Right now apparently." Freddie laughs.

"What?" Gibby asks confused.

"Carly and I were suppose to hang out tonight." Sam explains. "When you asked her out, our plans were going to get cancelled until she came up with the idea of double dating. I didn't have anyone to date so, when Freddie walked in, Carly suggested him since we all hang out anyway."

"So, you two aren't dating?" Gibby asks, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Nope." Freddie and Sam answer at the same time.

"Okay." Gibby says slowly, before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well. We're still gonna have a rockin time." The rest of dinner was fun and relaxed with Gibby and Carly flirting shyly with one another. At the end, the guys paid even though Sam tried half-heartedly to chip in. Hey, paying her own way is not on her self-improvement list, okay!

Arriving at the club, they find a long line waiting to get in. Sighing resignedly, they start walking past the front door to the end when the bouncer calls out to the them.

"Holy shit! It's the gang from iCarly!" The large bouncer grins at them and waves them over. "My little sister and I are huge fans. Think you could us an autograph?"

"Sure." Everyone agrees and signs his white tee-shirt with the black marker he had in his pocket.

"She is going to freak. Thanks a lot!" He stares down at their signatures before looking up at them. "You guys wanna go in?" He opens the door for them and lets them enter. Everyone in line either groans at the injustice of it all or is whispering excitedly that they got to see actual web celebrities.

Inside, music is pumping and the crowd on the dance floor is throbbing to the beat. The gang finds an empty table towards the back, away from the crowd and three of them sit down. Freddie remains standing and looks at the rest.

"I'm going to get a water." He shouts over the noise. "Anybody want?" The other nod their heads and he walks over to the bar to get their drinks.

Gibby stands up and pulls Carly up by the hand. "Wanna dance?" Carly, giggling, follows him out into the mass of dancers. If there is one thing Gibby knows how to do, its have a good time.

Sam watches them with a smile on her face. Her view gets cut off when a guy walks up in front of her. She looks up into bright green eyes and brilliant white teeth. This guy is definitely handsome with his wavy black hair and sleek build. By the look in his eye, Sam guesses that he is well aware of it too.

"Hi." The dark Adonis says smoothly to her. "My name's Andy. You wanna dance?" He leans over to pull her up, expertly Sam to say 'yes' to his offer.

"Not interested." Sam leans away from him.

"Sure you are." Andy says confidently. "Don't play hard to get." He moves closer.

"Not interested." Sam repeats more forcefully, trying to hold her temper. She leans further away, almost falling off her chair. "That means NO."

"Come on, baby." Andy purrs, trying to persuade her, moving closer again.

Just as Sam is about to deck this creep, he goes flying back several feet. Looking up, Sam finds an angry Freddie standing in front of her. "She said 'no'." Freddie says in a deadly, low voice that Sam has never heard from him before. Ryan, scowling, walks away, realizing Freddie could beat him to a bloody pulp. Sam stares at Freddie and, for the first time, realizes that he has put on some serious muscle. His polo shirt's sleeves, which were pushed up his forearms, stretched to fit around buff arms and hinting at possible washboard abs. 'When the hell did that happen?' Sam asks herself.

"You alright?" Freddie asks her quietly as he sits down next to her.

"Yeah." Sam answers, lost in thought. "Thanks." Freddie raises an eyebrow at the gratitude but doesn't comment. They watch their friends dance for a while.

"Lets dance, Fredwardo." Sam hops up and heads towards the dance floor. Turning, she finds Freddie still sitting down. "Come dance with me." She waves to him but he doesn't budge and looks at the dancers with a trace of fear. Sam walks up to him and hold out her hand. "Come on Freddie."

"Sam, I can't dance." Freddie looks down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks in exasperation. "You dance on iCarly all the time with Random Dancing."

"No, you guys dance." Freddie shakes his head. "I just hop around a bit and hope I don't get on camera."

Sam grabs his hands and hauls him up. "You are dancing with me. All you have to do is follow my lead and you'll be fine." She drags him onto the dance floor. Holding his hands in hers, she bumps and sways to the music. When Freddie just stands there staring at her, she turns around and wraps his arms around her, laying his hands on her hips. Holding them there, she sways and coaxes him into moving with her. He pulls her closer as they lose themselves to the music. Freddie swings her around and wraps his arms around her waist when the music changes to something slower. Sam lays her hands on his shoulders and looks up. Freddie's eyes are blazing down at her and she realizes just how close their bodies are dancing. Closing her eyes against the intensity in his, she lays her head on his chest. Of course, this made her aware of the zinging tingling sensation coming from everywhere their bodies touch. All too soon, the song ends and they are jolted back to reality.

The rest of the night, they danced and had fun, trying not to think about those first two dances. By the end, the four friends were laughing as the left the club and drove home. At the front of Bushwell, Sam and Freddie took off after saying goodnight to Gibby and Carly. Freddie had offered to walk Sam home which also gives Gibby and Carly a little privacy to say goodnight to each other.

"Thanks for going out tonight Freddie." Sam says as they approach her house.

"Anytime." Freddie answers smiling at her. "I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow at Carly's. We still need to work on some sketch ideas."

"See ya tomorrow then, Fredweird." Sam grins up at him before walking into her house.

"See ya, Princess Puckett." Freddie replies walking back towards Bushwell.

_**So, please review and let me know what you think! I really want to know if you want to hear more or if I should just end it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A huge thank you to the 3 brave souls that reviewed my first chapter: Shadower-Sam, TMI (and the awesome minions!) and MoodyRuby227. I also appreciate all of my silent readers.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to TMI and the minions who pinky swore to review each chapter if I kept writing this story. Since your reviews rock, I had to continue. I hope you like it.**_

_***I do not own iCarly or its characters.***_

_Previously:_

_"Thanks for going out tonight Freddie." Sam says as they approach her house._

_"No problem." Freddie answers smiling at her. "I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow at Carly's. We still need to work on some sketch ideas."_

_"See ya tomorrow then, Fredweird." Sam grins up at him before walking into her house._

_"See ya, Princess Puckett." Freddie replies walking back towards Bushwell._

**Chapter 2**

Sunday finds the iCarly gang hanging out at Carly's place discussing ideas for their next show. Each of them ensconced comfortably in their own beanbag chair in the studio. Carly holding a pad of paper is nibbling on the end lost in thought. Freddie has his laptop open on his lap and is reviewing the comments page on their website. Sam is working her way through a plate of ham slices, throwing out ideas between bites of meat.

"What about a ten minute, blind-folded make-over? We could take turns and then Freddison can speed up the during videos and slow it back down for the big reveals." Sam pops another slice of ham in her mouth as she glances over at Carly.

"I don't know what it is." Carly looks at her in admiration. "But you get the best ideas when you are eating your ham. Does it improve your brain function or something?"

Sam laughs at Carly's comment which is why she didn't notice Freddie's hand sneaking over to her plate. "Let's test that theory." He snatches a slice and takes a bite thoughtfully.

"Oh no. You did not just take Mama's meat!" Sam sets her plate down and pushes his laptop off to the floor before leaping on him. She hits him on the arm holding the tasty treat and grabs a wrist in each hand. Focusing on the meat, she pulls his hand towards her and eats the snack right out of his fingers. After swallowing, she realizes what she's done and releases his wrists. "Damn it. Sorry Freddie." Getting off of him, she sits back down on her chair, mumbling to herself, and lifts up the plate of ham. "Would you like some more?"

"W-w-what?" Freddie, confounded, goes from staring at his fingers to staring at Sam. "Did you… huh… uh… sure?" He finally answers, not sure what to make of her. "Wait! Did you just offer me some of your ham?"

"Yes." Sam sighs and holds out the plate to him.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Carly looks intently at her best friend. "First it's the change in your appearance and now you are apologizing to Freddie, said his name correctly and offered him some of your ham." Her eyes widen dramatically. "Are you on drugs? Alcohol? You're not dying are you? I don't think I can handle losing my best friend."

"Chill Carls." Sam rolls her eyes and rests the plate back on her lap. "I'm not on anything and I'm not dying. I told you before that I felt like I needed a change, hence the new look and I'm working on a new attitude. That includes trying to be less violent."

"Is that what this is all about?" Freddie waves his hand in front of Sam, indicating her new clothes and everything. Today, she's dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans with a dragon pattern snaking its way down the side of one leg and a jade colored tank top. "What made you want to change?"

"I was bored with who I was." Sam says simply, not really wanting to elaborate.

"Really?" Freddie leans over and closes his laptop while studying his blonde demon, wondering if this is one of her pranks.

"Yes, really." Sam says, exasperated. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." She goes back to eating her ham. They eventually get back to planning iCarly but both Freddie and Carly keep eyeing Sam curiously. Two questions are running through their minds. 'Is she serious?' and 'Can she pull it off?'

The next morning at school…

Freddie arrives at school early with Carly, having hitched a ride with her and Spencer. Upon entering, they are shocked to see Sam already there sitting below her locker reading a book. She looks up at them when they approach and smiles. "Good morning, Carlotta and Fredward."

"Um, morning." They both respond, staring at her. Sam actually has on a sky blue, empire waist dress that ends just above her knees. Around the hem in midnight blue is a pattern of skulls and crossbones about the width of two fingers. In her hair is a midnight blue headband holding the tresses away from her face.

Sam stands up and puts her book away as the first bell rings. Students swarm into the building, heading for lockers and classrooms. The three of them grab this books and head down the hall to homeroom, which they all share. Carly and Sam lead the way with Freddie following closely behind. As they pass, talking stops as people begin to notice the new Sam. Whispers can be heard behind them, mostly people not believing their eyes. Freddie sees several guys with lascivious grins eyeing Sam and glares at them, but they don't notice.

The whole morning proved more of the same. "I told you." Carly sing-songs to Sam at lunch. "Boys are definitely drooling in your presence." Freddie frowns down at his sandwich.

"Yah, yah. Whatev, Carls." Sam shrugs her narrow shoulders and continues to eat.

"You can't tell me, you aren't loving this." Carly looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "Come on. You could have your pick of any guy here." Freddie lowers his sandwich and slouches down in his seat, not saying anything.

"So?" Sam shrugs again causing Freddie to look over at her. "I told you, Carly. Mama doesn't want just anyone."

"I know." Carly sighs. "Do you already have someone in mind?"

"Maybe." Sam smirks as her friend's face lights up. "And no, I'm not going to tell you just yet, so don't start asking."

"Fine." Carly grumbles and goes back to eating her lunch. "You will tell me though, right?"

"Eventually." Sam replies.

Freddie starts eating again, lost in thought. After they're done, they head out to their lockers to get their stuff for the next class. Carly heads off down the hall away from them with a parting wave, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"Hey Sam. Freddie." Andrew Morris approaches them, smiling down at Sam with a toothy white grin. He runs a hand through his shaggy blonde hair nervously. "Sam, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a smoothie with me after practice today?"

Sam smiles up at the handsome football player but shakes her head. "Sorry Andy. I've already got plans with Freddie." She grabs Freddie by the arm and pulls him down the hall. "See ya later." She calls over her shoulder.

Freddie's eyes are wide and he blushes as she keeps her hand on his arm, leading him to their next class. He tries to say something, anything, but can't get a sound past his lips. Once they are sitting down at their desks next to each other, he's finally able to put words together. "You just turned down Andy."

"Yep." Sam turns towards him. "Not my type."

"Yeah, right." Freddie drags out the two words, looking into her eyes.

"Mama needs a few more brains to go with that brawn." Sam grins wickedly at him. "My man needs to be able to keep up with me."

Rolling his eyes at her, he grins back. "You know, I don't remember any plans with you tonight."

"Don't we have plans every night?" Sam asks, leaning over to whisper to him since the teacher is coming through the door.

**_How do you like it so far? Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in this story. I'm open to suggestions._**

**_Please review! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A tremendous thank you to my awesome reviewers: me is awesome11, SusieAnna97, mebelucy, Shadower-Sam and TMI (and minions, of course!). Thanks to all of my readers, silent and otherwise.**_

_**Sorry, it is taking so long to update. I really need to stop working on multiple stories at once so I can actually update in a timely manner and so you guys don't forget this story. Thanks for your patience.**_

_***I still do not own iCarly or its characters.***_

_Previously:_

_"Mama needs a few more brains to go with that brawn." Sam grins wickedly at him. "My man needs to be able to keep up with me."_

_Rolling his eyes at her, he grins back. "You know, I don't remember any plans with you tonight."_

_"Don't we have plans every night?" Sam asks, leaning over to whisper to him since the teacher is coming through the door._

**Chapter 3**

For some reason, Freddie has a grin plastered across his face for the rest of class. In fact, he doesn't stop smiling all day. He kept getting asked why he is so happy today but he just shakes his head and answers 'No reason'. When the last bell rings, he races out of class, grabs his stuff out of his locker and heads over to Carly's and Sam's lockers to wait for them. A couple minutes later, he's sees them coming down the hall and gives a slight wave in greeting.

"You guys wanna hit the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie leans against the wall while they grab their books and bags.

"You buying?" Sam eyes him in question and he nods his head. "Then I'm in. What about you Carls?"

"Can't." Carly sighs and rolls her eyes. "I promised Spencer I'd help him pick up some stuff at the junk yard after school, but we can drop you off on our way. We shouldn't be too long. Are coming over after?"

"Don't I always?" Sam smirks at her best friend, not really expecting an answer. They both turn to Freddie.

"Sure." Freddie's smile widens. "Want to have a movie night? Sam and I can pick one up on our way back."

"Sounds good." Carly closes her locker at the same time as Sam and turns towards the main doors. "We better get outside before Spencer decides to come in and get us."

The three walk outside and climb into the vehicle with Spencer. A short while later, they drop Freddie and Sam off in front of Groovy Smoothies. A less than enthusiastic Carly waves to her friends as her older brother drives her towards the junk yard.

"Come on Freddie." Sam grabs Freddie's arm and drags him inside and up to the counter where they order a couple smoothies before sitting at one of the empty tables. "Thanks for the smoothie."

"That is going to take some getting use to." Freddie shakes his head at her, referring to her polite gratitude. "You're welcome."

"Tell me about it." Sam grumbles in frustration and takes a drink from her cup. "Who knew it'd be so hard to change?"

"Why are you changing?" Freddie raises an eyebrow at her, while fiddling with the straw in his drink.

"I told you already." Sam straightens up in her chair and looks at him seriously. "I needed a change."

"Yeah, I know that's what you said, but that doesn't tell me why?" Freddie delves deeper, wanting to know the truth.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sam glances down at her drink, trying to put her reasons into words.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Freddie reaches across the table and rests his hand on her wrist. "I really want to know."

Sam struggles with herself. On one hand, she wants to punch his arm and yell at him to mind his own bees wax. On the other, she needs someone to talk this out with and he's one of her closest friends. Also, he can probably relate to what she is going through to an extent. Carly is great but there are some things that Carly just can't understand. She'd want to try to fix it or make things better. Freddie would just let it be. He's there if you want him to be but backs off if you don't. Coming to a decision, she nervously looks Freddie in the eye.

"This goes no where, right? Just between us?" Sam turns her hand and grasps the hand that was holding her wrist tightly.

"Of course. I won't even tell Carly if you don't want me to." Freddie assures her, closing his hand around her fingers.

"Not even Carly." Sam tells him. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before starting. This isn't going to be easy. Sam has never been one for sharing her inner most thoughts and feelings, especially with the King of Nubs himself, but plunges ahead anyway. "I was in my room last week staring into my mirror and I was unhappy with what I saw, with who I am. I've been watching my mom for years desperately going through guy after guy, never holding down a job and barely taking care of me. Looking into that stupid mirror, I suddenly realized that, who she is now, is what I am likely to become." Sam looks up at Freddie and, for the first time, there is real fear her eyes. Not fear of pain or death but fear for what the future might hold. "I don't want to end up like her." Sam stops talking, unable to go on.

"That's why you are trying to change?" Freddie asks quietly. Sam looks away and nods her head. "Sam. You are not your mother." He reaches out with his free hand and gently lays his fingers on her chin to turn her face towards him. "You're not her because she has never even thought of changing the way she is. The fact that you are shows that you are not going to be like her."

"You think so?" Sam asks uncertainly, caught in his gaze.

"I know so." Freddie's warm smile turns teasing. "Plus, you have me to help you, so you can't fail." Sam rolls her eyes and smacks him on the arm playfully. "Hey, I thought you were going to curb your violent tendencies." He jokes pretending to rub his arm in pain.

"I said I was going to try, not that I would succeed, Freddison." Sam smirks at him. "Besides, that was a lot gentler than I normally would have hit you."

"True enough." Freddie concedes. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Sam follows Freddie outside, neither noticing the speculative glances thrown their way.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this newest chapter. I know I've heard a couple comments about Sam being OOC but, I want to reassure everyone, that she is suppose to be that way. It's part of her changing herself. If you think I've gone completely off the charts with her, please let me know. I'm trying to keep her true to how her character would be if she did this.**_

_**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Time to thank my awesome, spectacular reviewers: 23 (Seddie is totally awesome), Axedl, SusieAnna97, Shadower-Sam (hope this makes your day again), TMI (hello my friend and awesome minions), and gabgaws12 (haven't heard from you in a while, hope all is well at school). Thanks to the rest of my readers as well and I hope you are enjoying this story.**_

_***I don't own iCarly or its characters, just this story… yada yada yada***_

_Previously:_

_"I know so." Freddie's warm smile turns teasing. "Plus, you have me to help you, so you can't fail." Sam rolls her eyes and smacks him on the arm playfully. "Hey, I thought you were going to curb your violent tendencies." He jokes pretending to rub his arm in pain._

_"I said I was going to try, not that I would succeed, Freddison." Sam smirks at him. "Besides, that was a lot gentler than I normally would have hit you."_

_"True enough." Freddie concedes. "You ready to go?"_

_"Yep." Sam follows Freddie outside, neither noticing the speculative glances thrown their way._

**Chapter 4**

"Hey did you guys see the flyers at school today about the dance?" Carly hops down onto one of the bean bags in the iCarly studio, almost vibrating in excitement.

"Nope." Sam, in a position that would make a contortionist wince, is half asleep from boredom on the couch and Freddie nods his head showing little interest.

"Oh, come on you guys." Carly whines in exasperation. "They were posted everywhere. It's going to be a masque ball."

"A what?" Freddie questions looking up from his laptop on the cart.

"A masque." Sam answers without thinking, her eyes still closed, before Carly can respond. "It's where everyone dresses up in costumes and covers their ugly mugs with masks so you can't tell who they are." Her two friends stare at her in surprise and she blushes.

"How did you know that?" Carly asks quietly, impressed. "I had to look it up."

"Musta heard it somewhere." Sam sits up and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm going to get something to eat." She stops at the door and turns to the others. "Anyone want anything?"

"No. I'm good." Carly looks on in confusion.

"Some ham would be nice." Freddie winks at Sam as she heads out the door. Sam's knowledge surprises him but he decides that she probably has quite a few hidden secrets, secrets he wouldn't mind delving into a little deeper. Sam returns a short while later carrying a plate piled high with ham sandwiches, which she sets on a small table near Freddie. He smiles and grabs one off the plate. "Thanks."

"This is still weird." Carly mumbles watching them. "So, about the dance, we are going right?"

"What makes you think that?" Rolling her eyes, Sam takes a sandwich in each hand and resumes her seat on the couch.

"It'll be fun." Widening her eyes, Carly juts out her lower lip. "Please." She drags out the word imploringly. Neither Sam nor Freddie really want to go but they can not deny their friend and give in.

"Yay!" Carly jumps and does a short happy dance. "We need to go shopping!" Grabbing Sam's arm, she tries to pull her up but ends up on the floor instead. "Sam!"

"Alright." Sighing, Sam finishes the last of her sandwiches and stands up, helping Carly up. "You coming Fredward?"

"Uh, no." Shaking his head, Freddie smirks at them. "I think I'll let you two handle this on your own."

The days until the dance pass quickly and fairly quietly, once the school got used to the new Sam. Several guys ask her out on dates and to the dance but she continually turns them down in a very nice, non-Sam kind of way. This both impresses and frustrates Carly since some of these are her definition of perfection. Sam just smiles and keeps on walking past bad boys, muscular jocks and popular preppies, leaving them all drooling in her wake.

"Carly, who are you going to the dance with?" The day of the dance arrives and Sam is sitting in the studio with Freddie and Carly staring lazily out the windows at the storm that is building outside. Freddie is walking around his equipment making sure all of it is protected from any sudden surges. Carly, sitting on their car prop off to one side, lowers her head and mumbles something into her hair.

"What was that?" Sam turns away from the storm to look at her best friend.

"I said I'm going with…" Carly mumbles the last part again.

"What?" Curious now, Freddie stops to look at Carly too.

"I'm going with Gibby!" Carly shouts, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Happy now? I'm going to the dance with Gibby."

"How did that happen?" Eyes wide, Sam shakes her head in wonder. "Not that I don't like the kid but it's still Gibby, the shirtless nubby git.

"I know." Sighing, Carly puts her elbows on her knees to rest her chin in her hands. "His girlfriend, Tasha, broke up with him because of his jealous antics and I just didn't have the heart to say no to him. He really is a sweet guy."

"Uh huh." Having her own suspicions, Sam lets it go.

"I better head home to get ready for the dance." Rolling up the last of his loose cords, Freddie heaves his book bag over his shoulder.

"You got a date for tonight, Freddie?" Carly, eager to change the subject, asks before he can make it to the door.

"Nope. Going solo on this one." He winks at the two girls and walks out the door.

"Dang it. I forgot to ask him what he is dressing up as." Carly hops down from the car and motions for Sam to follow her downstairs. "We should be getting ready too."

"Okay." Sam groans a bit at the thought but follows willingly enough. "I don't think you need to worry about Freddie. He shouldn't be that hard to spot."

In Carly's bedroom, the girls change into their costumes and do their hair and makeup. Carly, dressed as Snow White, curls her mahogany hair under and pushes it away from her face with a headband. Keeping her makeup simple, she faintly blushes the apples of her cheeks, adds a bit of mascara and applies cherry red lip gloss.

Sam's costume is a little more daring as she has decided to dress as the Greek goddess, Aphrodite. A long white dress trimmed in sky blue covers her form, cinched in with a golden rope criss-crossing her waist. With her arms left bare, white satin cloth connected at her shoulder straps and wrist bands drapes down her back and a golden circlet spirals up one of her biceps. Half of Sam's golden curls are pinned up and the rest flow around her face and cascade down her back. Compared to Carly's, her makeup is much more dramatic with smoky eyes and lips as red as strawberries.

"Carly! Sam! Gibby's here!" Spencer's voice carries up the stairs.

After one last glance in the mirror, Carly and Sam walk downstairs. Coming into view, Gibby gasps in surprise and Spencer lets out a strange squeaking sound. The girls smile uncertainly at the guys wondering what is wrong.

"Are you okay?" Carly takes the last few stairs quickly with Sam following behind.

"You're gorgeous." Gibby says reverently, admiring the beauty before him. Knowing Carly was dressing as Snow White, he dressed himself as Prince Charming complete with a fake sword and a glittering crown on his head.

"Both of you." Spencer agrees wholeheartedly and then looks worried. "This is not good."

"What? Why?" The girls shout simultaneously.

"We need some ground rules." Spencer's protective brother instincts are kicking in with a vengeance. "No secluded corners, no parking, no leaving with strange…"

"Spencer!" Carly shouts, interrupting her brother. "We get it. Don't worry."

"I won't let anything happen to them, Spence." Gibby lays a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Freddie will be there too."

"And I'll keep an eye on both of the boys." Cracking her knuckles menacingly, Sam grins evilly at Gibby.

"Alright." Still unsure but a little more calm about it, Spencer lets it go. "Just be careful and have a good time… but not too good." Squeaking again, he runs into his bedroom with his hands over his ears.

"Ladies." Gesturing towards the door grandly, he holds out an to each of them. "Shall we?"

"Thanks for the ride Gibs." Sam takes the proffered arm while Carly takes the other.

"Still not use to it." Gibby mutters under his breath as they leave for the dance.

The ride there is short and silent, each dealing with their own case of nerves. Sam's are for showing up in something so ultra-feminine, Carly's are because she is just realizing that she may have said yes to Gibby for reasons other than pity, and Gibby's nervous due to the subtly seductive outfit Carly is wearing.

In the school parking lot, the three friends place satin masks over their faces. Gibby's is black, Carly's is blue and Sam's white with gold glitter scattered around the edges making it sparkle. They climb out of the cars and walk into the school, Carly on Gibby's arm with Sam lagging behind giving them their space. All are thankful that the rain that has been threatening to happen all day has yet to arrive.

The gym is decked out almost like old Hollywood with black and gold everywhere. The fruity smell of the punch intermingles with hints of various perfumes and the music is playing so loudly that it nearly drowns out the chatter of the people crowded inside. As they enter, a few people take notice and whisper into other's ears but most are too distracted. Several guys eye Sam appreciatively but are hesitant to get any closer.

Gibby and Carly immediately head for the dance floor since there is nothing Gibby likes more than showing off his moves. Sam, amused by his enthusiasm, finds an unoccupied spot near the bleachers and watches with a smile. A loud noise startles her only minutes later and she looks over to see the doors of the gym slamming closed behind an intriguing individual. While everyone else at the dance is dressed in more formal or cutsie attire, he's dressed like he just left a biker bar or rock concert. The faded jeans have real rips running across them not the designer ones you can buy and it hugs his butt just enough to show it off deliciously. His black tee shirt is tight enough to outline a well developed chest with a black leather jacket over top. The jacket is unadorned on the front but, when he turns to look away, Sam sees a dog and what looks to be a vulture outlined in white across the back with two clashing swords over their heads. The newcomer's dark hair is combed sloppily forward, falling into eyes covered by black sunglasses. Scuffed black combat boots complete his look.

Watching this guy intently, Sam notices several of the chaperones moving closer to him with distrustful looks on their faces. She wonders who he is, feeling a strange pull to walk over to him. Just as she is about to move, he turns towards her and starts walking her way with a lazy strut. Trying not to show her excitement as he approaches, she takes several deep breaths and smiles at him. When he smiles back, Sam feels a jolt of recognition but shakes it off.

"Hey." His deep voice rumbles through her setting her pulse racing.

"Hey." Sam tilts her head, studying him as takes off his jacket to reveal broad shoulders and strong arms with some sort of tattoo on his left arm. When he lays his jacket down on the bench beside Sam, she gets a closer look and finds it is a tattoo of her face. One she has seen before. "Freddie?"

Freddie grins at her. "Didn't know it was me, did you?" Sam shakes her head still in shock and he chuckles.

"Hey Sam, who's your friend?" Carly's voice intrudes, breathless from dancing.

"Hi Carls, Gibby." Still smiling, Freddie greets the two causing them to stumble in shock. Enjoying this moment, he laughs some more and looks behind them only to find half the gym staring at him. Shrugging, he holds out his hand to Sam. "Wanna dance, Aphrodite?"

At his mention of her costume, Freddie's attire suddenly makes sense to Sam and she laughs loudly at his audacity.

_**Would anyone like to hazard a guess at to who Freddie is dressed as? Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far. I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading!**_

_**I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm writing this in the middle of the night and may not catch them all.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time to thank my saucetastic reviewers: Shadower-Sam (maybe Sam is a fan of our fanfics lol), ccQTccQT, yay, SusieAnna97, VeVe2491, Axedl, and Bartsim18.**_

_**I had two reviewers who got it right the first time who Freddie is dressed as: ccQTccQT and Axedl. Great Job you guys!**_

_***I don't own iCarly or its characters, just this story… yada yada yada***_

_Previously:_

_"Hey." His deep voice rumbles through her setting her pulse racing._

_"Hey." Sam tilts her head, studying him as takes off his jacket to reveal broad shoulders and strong arms with some sort of tattoo on his left arm. When he lays his jacket down on the bench beside Sam, she gets a closer look and finds it is a tattoo of her face. One she has seen before. "Freddie?"_

_Freddie grins at her. "Didn't know it was me, did you?" Sam shakes her head still in shock and he chuckles._

_"Hey Sam, who's your friend?" Carly's voice intrudes, breathless from dancing._

_"Hi Carls, Gibby." Still smiling, Freddie greets the two causing them to stumble in shock. Enjoying this moment, he laughs some more and looks behind them only to find half the gym staring at him. Shrugging, he holds out his hand to Sam. "Wanna dance, Aphrodite?"_

_At his mention of her costume, Freddie's attire suddenly makes sense to Sam and she laughs loudly at his audacity._

**Chapter 5**

"Sure, Ares." Grinning at Freddie, Sam takes his hand and walks out into the dance area.

"I'm beginning to think you have been hiding something from me." Freddie raises an eyebrow, making it peek out from the top of his sunglasses. The crowd on the dance floor parts nervously to make way for them, not realizing that it's just Freddie.

"What do you mean?" Looking at the other teenagers in amusement, Sam avoids Freddie's eyes.

"I mean that lately you have been showing signs of being a lot better read than you let on." Freddie fakes a gasp. "Is Samantha Puckett a closet nerd?"

"What?" Sam pushes him on the shoulder. "No."

Coming to a stop in the middle of the floor, Freddie turns and pulls Sam into his arms. They sway to the music for a moment until Freddie is jostled from behind by one of the obnoxious jocks that usually picks on him. Turning around, Freddie sees the guy's eyes widen at the sight of him, obviously not recognizing Freddie. Taking advantage of this, Freddie growls menacingly at the guy.

"Sorry, dude. Sorry." The guy backs away quickly with his dance partner in tow. The girl smiles flirtatiously at Freddie and winks as she's pulled away. Freddie rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Okay, that was hot." Sam whispers causing Freddie's eyes to widen behind the glasses.

A tentative smile spreads across Freddie's face as he looks at Sam. "Did you just call me hot?"

Blushing furiously behind her mask, Sam looks down but ends up staring at his rather appealing chest. Glancing away quickly, she blushes even more. "Maybe."

"Sam?" Freddie raises a hand and gently lays his fingertips on her cheek to turn her face towards his.

"Fine. I did." Scowling at him in irritation, Sam tries to brush away his hand. "What can I say? I like it when you get all feisty."

Feeling bold, Freddie pulls Sam closer, pressing her into his body, barely swaying to the music they both forgot was playing. Sam tenses for a moment but slowly relaxes into his hold, laying her head against his chest. Freddie maneuvers them to the edge of the dance floor as the song ends and walks her back by the bleachers.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Picking up his jacket and putting it on, Freddie turns to Sam.

"Heck yeah. Let me go tell Carly." Sam grins at him and looks around for her best friend but can't find her anywhere. "Okay, maybe I'll just text her." She pulls out her phone and sends off a message to Carly. A minute passes and Sam's phone beeps. "She says she'll be here in a minute."

"She doesn't have to leave with us. I know how much she likes these dances." Freddie argues.

"We can tell her that when she gets here." Sam looks over Freddie's shoulder and giggles. Looking behind him, Freddie laughs too. Coming from behind a set of bleachers are none other than Carly and Gibby, both looking decidedly rumpled with goofy grins plastered on their faces. Seeing that they are being watched, Carly tries unsuccessfully to straighten her outfit and hair.

"Hi. So, are you ready to go?" Carly asks innocently, ignoring the laughter coming from Freddie and Sam.

"You two can stay if you want." Freddie manages to calm down enough to talk. "I brought a ride so I can give Sam a lift back to your place. We'll see you later." Without waiting for an answer, Freddie wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders and steers her towards the exit doors. After they leave, Freddie leans down to whisper in Sam's ear. "I don't know about you but I really didn't want to stick around and watch them make-out."

"No thanks." Sam shudders at the thought. "So, where's your car?"

"Oh, I didn't bring the car." Freddie answers with a mysterious grin.

"Then how are we getting home? I thought you said you brought a ride." Sam pulls away from his arm to glare at him. "I am so not walking if that's your idea. It could downpour any second."

"I did bring a ride." Freddie grabs her hand and leads her to the parking lot. He stops in front of a shiny black motorcycle with a small logo saying 'Harley Davidson' on the side. "This is our ride home."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Sam's eyes round in surprise and nervousness. "Does your mom know about this?"

"I've been restoring it over the last year with my uncle and got my license after my birthday." Freddie proudly sits down on the cushioned seat and pats the gas tank. "Mom about had a heart attack but there isn't much she can do beyond lecturing me about the dangers of motorcycles since I turned eighteen."

"Did I mention hot?" Freddie gives Sam a crooked grin at that comment. "How exactly am I supposed to ride this thing in a dress?"

"Here." Freddie hands her a backpack that had been strapped to the bike. Looking inside, Sam finds a pair of jeans and a penny tee.

"How did you know I would leave with you?" Sam raises an eyebrow at him before slipping on the pants under her dress.

"Please." Freddie rolls his eyes. "You're at a school dance with Carly and Gibby who are making out with each other."

Sam nods her head and laughs while pulling on the shirt over her dress. Leaving the back of the shirt up, she turns her back towards Freddie. "Can you unzip me?"

"Uh, s-sure." Freddie raises his hand and unzips the back of the dress, slowly exposing an unnerving amount of creamy, soft skin. Unable to resist, he slides the side of his thumb across the skin as the zipper goes lower and sees Sam shiver at the contact. "There you go." He whispers from behind her and hurries back to his bike.

Lower the shirt, Sam slips her arms in the shirt to pull the dress down and brings her arms back out. She puts on her jacket and turns back to face Freddie. "Helmet?" Freddie hands her a solid red helmet and helps to snap the chinstrap before putting on his own black one. Sam climbs on the behind Freddie and wraps her arms around his waist. "You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Yep." Freddie starts the bike and it roars to life. He revs it a couple times to warm it up. It gets so loud it can be heard in the gym over the music and nearly deafens Sam. Just as they are pulling away, at least a third of the partiers run outside to see what the commotion is and gawk as they leave. A murmur of disbelief goes through the crowd as some of them spot the license plate which spells out 'Fred'. "No way!" "Freddie Benson?" "Can't be."

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Next chapter is going to be more Sam-centric, a bit more of her working on her personal growth.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Big thanks to my fantabulous reviewers: TMI (and minions, of course), Alexis (I'm honored you think so highly of my story), VeVe2491, StandardNostalgia (wow, 'best frikin story ever'. Oustanding!), SusieAnna97 (always good to hear from you), KarlaRockAngel, Awkward Purple Turtle (luv your name), and Ace5492.**_

_***I don't own iCarly or its characters, just this story… yada yada yada***_

_Previously:_

_"How did you know I would leave with you?" Sam raises an eyebrow at him before slipping on the pants under her dress._

_"Please." Freddie rolls his eyes. "You're at a school dance with Carly and Gibby who are making out with each other."_

_Sam nods her head and laughs while pulling on the shirt over her dress. Leaving the back of the shirt up, she turns her back towards Freddie. "Can you unzip me?"_

_"Uh, s-sure." Freddie raises his hand and unzips the back of the dress, slowly exposing an unnerving amount of creamy, soft skin. Unable to resist, he slides the side of his thumb across the skin as the zipper goes lower and sees Sam shiver at the contact. "There you go." He whispers from behind her and hurries back to his bike._

_Lower the shirt, Sam slips her arms in the shirt to pull the dress down and brings her arms back out. She puts on her jacket and turns back to face Freddie. "Helmet?" Freddie hands her a solid red helmet and helps to snap the chinstrap before putting on his own black one. Sam climbs on the behind Freddie and wraps her arms around his waist. "You sure you know how to drive this thing?"_

_"Yep." Freddie starts the bike and it roars to life. He revs it a couple times to warm it up. It gets so loud it can be heard in the gym over the music and nearly deafens Sam. Just as they are pulling away, at least a third of the partiers run outside to see what the commotion is and gawk as they leave. A murmur of disbelief goes through the crowd as some of them spot the license plate which spells out 'Fred'. "No way!" "Freddie Benson?" "Can't be."_

**Chapter 6**

Sam tightens her grip around Freddie's waist as the motorcycle accelerates. Freddie lowers one hand to pat her reassuringly on the arm. "Freddie! Keep your hands on the handlebars! I don't want to crash!"

"Sam." Freddie chuckles in amusement, but replaces his hand on the handlebar. "Groovy Smoothies?" He yells back to her and feels her nod against his back. "Hold on." Sam grips him tighter and it sends a wave of pleasure through him having her so close. He goes a little faster and hears Sam laugh in excitement.

Pulling into the parking garage for Bushwell, he parks the bike next to his mother's car and turns it off. Holding out a hand, he helps Sam swing her leg over and stand up. Hopping off himself, he removes his and Sam's helmets and attaches them to the back. "All set. Should I go up and change?"

"No. I kind of like this bad boy look on you." Sam grins at him playfully as she looks him up and down. Freddie's eyes widen at this flirtatious Sam causing her to giggle. "I swear just the sight of you scared half the gym and the other half were drooling over you."

"Jealous?" Freddie raises a teasing eyebrow and slips his hand over Sam's as they walk towards their favorite hangout.

"Not even close. You're still a nub." Sam denies half-heartedly, feeling tingles going up her arm from where his hand touches. "Feeling a little confident here?" She indicates their clasped hands.

"I figured 'what the hell'. Besides, if you were going to hurt me, you would have done it by now." Winking at her, Freddie opens the door to the smoothie place and lets her go in first, following closely behind.

"I'm trying to cut back on that. Remember?" Looking around the nearly empty room, Sam sits down at their regular table. "T-bo!"

"What?" An irritated yell comes from the back room and is quickly followed by the lanky man himself coming through the door. "Hey, no hooligans in my store!" He tries to shoo Freddie out the door.

"I guess your costume is better than I thought." Sam laughs at the scene in front of her. T-bo is swatting at Freddie's legs with a broom while Freddie tries to dance out of the way, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it, T-bo! It's just me, Freddie." Whipping off his sunglasses, Freddie runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh, why are you dressed like that? If you're going for a new look, I don't think modern thug is it." Without waiting for an answer, T-bo walks back to the counter. "You guys gonna order something or what?"

"Two Blueberry Blasts." Sam yells at him from the table.

"Better make that three." Freddie sighs and pays for the drinks, before carrying them back to the table to sit with Sam. He glances at her nervously and takes a deep breath, obviously building up some courage. "I have to say this and I hope you don't smack me for it, but you looked amazing tonight. That dress on you was… wow."

"Thanks." Blushing, Sam tries to hide her face by dipping down to take a drink from her straw.

"I do have one question for you. When did you become so literate? I thought you didn't really like to read." Taking a sip of his drink, Freddie looks at Sam curiously as if she is a puzzle he is interested in figuring out.

"You want the truth?" Freddie nods and Sam continues, unsure of how Freddie is going to react to one of her longest held secrets. "I've always loved to read and my grade point average may be slightly higher than I've led everyone to believe."

"What?" Freddie barely manages to keep from spitting out his drink in surprise. "Just how much higher and why didn't you ever tell me or Carly?"

"I actually have a B average and just pretend to sleep through most of my classes. Why do you think I've never been kicked out or had to repeat a grade?" Sam mumbles her answer, making just barely loud enough for Freddie to hear. "I didn't tell anyone because it would have been bad for my rep. Sam Puckett is known for being tough and cool… good grades and reading don't exactly follow with that. I know I probably should have told you and Carly but I was having too much fun harassing you about being a nerd and Carly isn't the greatest at keeping secrets, especially from us. As part of my make-over, I'm easing into a more sophisticated me."

Freddie stares at her stunned, still trying to process the fact that Sam is a good student. In fact, Sam is almost as good of a student as he is apparently. Suddenly, Freddie's look softens as he realizes just how much he is beginning to like the real Sam. With his heart racing, he scoots his chair a little closer and laces his fingers with hers which are lying on the table between them. Giving her a small smile, he clears his throat. "Sam, I was wondering…"

_**Oh my, I am being mean again. *insert evil laugh here* I know the chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Big thanks to my reviewers: Alexis, TMI (and minions, of course), SusieAnna97 (I will never get tired of your reviews!), Shadower-Sam (I'm still around), whysostupid12345 (random is good… if confusing), and VeVe2491 (sorry it's taken so long). All of you are awesome, spectacular even, and I really appreciate the reviews and encouraging words.**_

_***I don't own iCarly or its characters, just this story… yada yada yada***_

_Previously:_

_"I actually have a B average and just pretend to sleep through most of my classes. Why do you think I've never been kicked out or had to repeat a grade?" Sam mumbles her answer, making just barely loud enough for Freddie to hear. "I didn't tell anyone because it would have been bad for my rep. Sam Puckett is known for being tough and cool… good grades and reading don't exactly follow with that. I know I probably should have told you and Carly but I was having too much fun harassing you about being a nerd and Carly isn't the greatest at keeping secrets, especially from us. As part of my make-over, I'm easing into a more sophisticated me."_

_Freddie stares at her stunned, still trying to process the fact that Sam is a good student. In fact, Sam is almost as good of a student as he is apparently. Suddenly, Freddie's look softens as he realizes just how much he is beginning to like the real Sam. With his heart racing, he scoots his chair a little closer and laces his fingers with hers which are lying on the table between them. Giving her a small smile, he clears his throat. "Sam, I was wondering…"_

**Chapter 7**

Freddie pauses, still half afraid of Sam's reaction. "I was wondering if… if you would go out with me?" He takes a deep breath and looks into her heavenly blue eyes. Freddie smiles nervously at her stunned expression, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Sam?"

Sam shakes herself and blinks her eyes. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

"Um, yes, yes I did." Freddie looks down at their entwined hands and draws small circles on the back of her hand. Sam continues to stare at him without answering. "Sam, an answer would be good right about now." Freddie laughs shortly but it falls flat.

"Y-yes." A small smile tilts up the corners of Sam's mouth as she whispers that single word.

"What?" Not believing his ears, Freddie glances back up and Sam.

"I said 'yes'." Squeezing his hand affectionately, Sam's smile spreads across her face, dazzling Freddie. "What took you so long to ask?"

"I have no idea." Freddie mumbles, lost in her gaze. "Sorry. I guess I really am a nub."

"Maybe." Laughing, Sam leans closer and grazes the fingers of her free hand down his cheek. "Fortunately, it looks like I have a thing for nubs. Well, at least for one particular nub."

"Really?" Smirking, Freddie leans over until they are almost nose to nose. "Lucky me." He whispers as he closes the distance between their lips. Letting go of Sam's hand, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her until they are both standing up with their bodies pressed against each other. A quivering moan from Sam sends shivers through Freddie as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Sam, for once letting Freddie be in control, happily submits and threads the fingers of both hands through his hair, trying to tug him even closer.

Pulling apart to catch their breath, they stand there staring at each other. Without saying a word, they walk out of Groovy Smoothies hand in hand heading back to Freddie's building.

**Epilogue**

The stir this new couple made at their school was rather ridiculous. The Seddie fans were heard cheering throughout the halls while the Creddie fans grumbled, casting dark looks at the celebrants. The Cam fans just rolled their eyes and went about their day knowing that the relationship they supported had been a long shot in the first place. By comparison, the news of Carly dating Gibby barely registered. There were some that declared it was the end of the world after hearing news of the two new couples in school.

The couples barely noticed any of this as they were too wrapped up in the new level of their relationships. It helped that no one ever said anything directly to either Sam or Freddie. After the dance, people saw Freddie in a whole new light and were more than a bit intimidated by him, especially since it wasn't uncommon for him to ride to school on his motorcycle with Sam on the back sporting the black leather jacket from his costume. Sam's old reputation also kept her classmates at bay.

After graduation, the four teens all managed to get into the University of Washington and continued on with their web show. Freddie received a Bachelor's in Film with a minor in computer science. Both Carly and Sam graduated with degrees in Theatre and minored in fashion design. Gibby surprised everyone by deciding on degree in English and a minor in Theatre.

During their final year of college, the group was asked to do an iCarly special on television. The special was so popular that it led to movie deal. Gibby wrote the script, Freddie directed, the girls controlled the wardrobe and all four acted. This gave them the start they needed to make it in Hollywood. Their careers took off in the film industry and the girls started a funky clothing line that became wildly popular among young adults.

Freddie and Sam eventually got married on a private beach in Hawaii with only their immediate family and best friends attending. The paparazzi tried to get in but ended up getting pelted with slices of ham which stuck to their cameras courtesy of Sam. Only one picture survived to be sold to the highest bidder, a picture of Sam in a short white halter dress getting a piggyback ride from Freddie in black dress shorts and white on white Hawaiian button down shirt. Both have huge grins on their faces, platinum bands on their fingers and sneakers on their feet.

Carly and Gibby's wedding was only slightly more traditional since Carly chose a white, cap-sleeved wedding gown with a small train, lace overlay and beaded trim. They rented out an entire luxury hotel for the occasion and had the ceremony in the gazebo next to the pool. Gibby wore black slacks with a white button down and a black vest. Both were barefoot and, two seconds after the wedding kiss, Gibby ripped off his shirt and slacks to reveal a pair of black swim trunks. Carly laughing opened the front of her gown with a loud ripping sound showing that it was Velcro had held it together. Underneath, she wore a silvery white bikini with matching boy-short bottoms. Gibby pulled her up into his arms and ran towards the pool, jumping in when they reached the edge. Freddie and Sam, their only attendants, followed suit with the rest of their families watching on in amusement.

These four people grew up together, survived college together and lived their lives together. They laughed, they cried, they fought and they loved. More than anything, they loved.

_The End._

**_Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I had originally planned on it being longer but I just don't have the time to devote to it right now that it deserves so I tried to give you a good ending. Please review and let me know what you think._**

**_~Georgie_**


End file.
